Sonámbulo
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: ¿Acaso el líder de Akatsuki, genio del clan Uchiha y supremo poseedor del Sharingan es sonámbulo? ¿Qué pasaría si los demás Akatsuki se enteran? Deidara deberá ayudar a Madara antes de que sea demasiado tarde. *MadaDei* //Oneshoot//


**¡Bonjour!** Como siempre... hacia bastante que no me aparecía por aquí n_n. Excusa no tengo, la escuela es complicada pero me puedo hacer del tiempo suficiente para escribir, pero... la vaguitis no desaparece de mi sistema inmunológico (?) ._. O, como bien dice Agus, "la pajitis es contagiosa" xD

Aquí venimos con un bellísimo MadaDei (nótese el énfasis xD), con Mada sonámbulo x3

Ojalá lo disfruten :D

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cada uno de sus personajes (el relleno también cuenta) le pertenecen sólo a él y a nadie más que a él.

**Disclaimer de esta historia:** La idea de este fanfic es de Anni, que, como siempre, me ayuda a hacer nuevos fic's y con sus amables métodos, me ayuda a que cinco horas con el trasero apoyado en una silla surtan efecto xDD

**Emparejamiento:** Mady X Deidi, nee~ x3

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, 0, 05% modo perver esta vez xD. Quizás algo de Ooc, lo de siempre :)

**Notas:** ¡Mi tortuga me mordió TToTT! Yo sólo le doy la mano y él me la muerde, maldita tortuga de m#erda é_é (???) xDDD Naah, me cae bien x3. ¡Disfruten el fanfic! n_n No se lleven por las kilométricas notas antes del fic xD **¡Au revoir!** (es por las clases de francés x3)

* * *

Deidara miraba el cielo teñido de negro azulado y las millonésimas de estrellas dispersas o unidas entre sí, brillando en graciosa combinación nocturna a través de la ventana.

—Ya es hora de dormir, uhn. —suspiró.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Giró su rubia cabeza y lo vio plácidamente recostado en el lecho que compartían, durmiendo a sus anchas entre las sábanas y las almohadas. Su rostro estaba al descubierto, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar constantes suspiros.

—Tsk... Se quedó dormido. —el chico frunció el ceño y se acercó a la cama, sentándose sobre uno de los mullidos bordes.

Enseguida suavizó su expresión y acarició distraídamente uno de sus mechones de cabello oscuro.

—Báh, mejor así—susurraba— Estoy seguro de que si estaría despierto intentaría como todas las noches hacer... —se detuvo, mientras el tan conocido y odiado rosa acudía sin falta a sus mejillas. —Hacer... _eso_... Joder, ya debo dormirme yo también.

Con delicadeza, lo apartó hacia un costado de la cama y se recostó sobre la misma, dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos. Antes de encaminarse al país de los sueños, le echó una mirada al reloj junto a Madara.

Las 3:30 A.M

Realmente necesitaba dormir un poco...

***

—Mierda... —era la cuarta vez que se daba la vuelta y que arrojaba las sábanas a un lado para después volver a taparse con ellas. Una vez más, sus ojos azules miraron el condenado reloj:

Las 3:47 A.M.

—_Esto tiene que ser una broma, uhn...—_pensó, mientras se cubría la cabeza con la suave almohada, intentando dormirse y descansar aunque sea una horas.

Pero no podía. No había manera.

Se colocó de costado y observó al Uchiha dormir tan pacíficamente como si se tratara de un ser humano común y corriente y no el líder del clan Uchiha, quien luchó con el primer Hokage y etcétera, etcétera... Sus facciones estaban relajadas y su respiración era pesada y tranquila. Signos de que estaba teniendo un sueño muy profundo.

Lo maldijo en su interior por poder conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Hacía unos meses, había tenido el mismo problema. El insomnio era constante y afectaba gravemente su desempeño en la organización. Resolvió pedirle ayuda a Konan y ella le aconsejó beber leche tibia cuando no pudiera dormir. Le aseguró que así podría descansar como un bebé. No era que él desconfiara de la chica, pero no estaba muy seguro en si resultaría.

Decidió de igual manera hacer la prueba, por lo que bebió un vaso entero de leche y antes de poder quitarse la túnica de nubecitas rojas, había caído rendido en la cama.

En verdad había funcionado.

Luego de repetirlo un par de noches más, logró dormir normalmente.

Y ahora, de nuevo en las mismas.

"_Paciencia... Lo haré de nuevo, uhn."_, se dijo, levantándose con cuidado de entre las sábanas y avanzando casi a tientas hacía la puerta de la habitación. Cuando ya estuvo en el pasillo, caminó sobre el frío piso de la cueva hacia la cocina, buscando la dichosa leche.

En el camino, numerosas veces se tropezó con objetos no identificados, pero con el tacto supuso que serían los sacrificios de Hidan o la cena de Zetsu.

Al fin arribó a la cocina.

Guiándose por el instinto buscó la leche entre el inmenso desorden que era esa pequeña habitación y como pudo tomó un vaso y se sirvió el dulce líquido. Lo bebió completo y dejó el vaso sobre lo que suponía que era la mesa, volviendo a tropezarse con algo en el suelo y maldiciendo a varios dioses.

Mientras regresaba a su cuarto, se llevó una inesperada sorpresa.

Literalmente, quedó de piedra.

Madara... sin su máscara... la cabeza ligeramente gacha...los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo... deambulando por los largos y lúgubres pasillos de la cueva.

— ¡¡Idiota!! —susurró, corriendo hacia él y tomándolo de los hombros.— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡¿Quieres que descubran quien eres, uhn?!

El aludido no emitió palabra alguna. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Parecía estar... durmiendo.

O peor. Parecía ser...

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Está dormido, uhn?! —levantó su mentón y su presentimiento se hizo realidad. Los ojos semiabiertos pero sin enfocar correctamente, la respiración lenta y pausada...

Era "eso".

Madara era sonámbulo.

¿Y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer?

"_Maldito Uchiha... ¡¿Por qué estas jodidas cosas me pasan a mí?! Debo llevarlo de vuelta al cuarto, si alguien lo ve sin esa estúpida máscara todo se irá al diablo, uhn.", _pensó enseguida, maldiciendo nuevamente y tomando uno de sus brazos, pasándolo por su hombro.

Lo hizo dar la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido, agradeciendo que en ese estado su cuerpo estuviera tan ligero como un muñeco. Intentando no despertar a nadie en Akatsuki, continuó arrastrando al líder por el duro y oscuro piso.

Ya casi llegaban a su objetivo. Cinco o seis veces, el cuerpo durmiente del Uchiha estuvo a punto de resbalar de sus manos y se maldijo por ser tan pequeño y delgado en comparación a él.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, empujó suavemente con el pie la puerta entornada y se acercó hacia la cama.

Estaba a punto de depositar al durmiente sobre el lecho, cuando tropezó con uno de los bordes del mueble y cayó de espaldas sobre el mismo...junto con Madara.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó, sonrojándose de manera involuntaria al sentir el cuerpo del moreno presionándose sobre el suyo. Además de que, al estar sobre él, parecía pesar muchísimo más que antes.

¿Y ahora qué hacer?

"_Despertarlo", _pensó enseguida.

¿Pero cómo? Estar tanto tiempo junto a él lo había hecho recordar que cuando el poseedor del Mangekyou se dormía, se dormía.

Antes de poder arribar a cualquier conclusión, sintió como el peso sobre él se movía levemente.

Dos tibios brazos rodearon su estrecha anatomía y el resto del cuerpo se apretó con más fuerza sobre él.

Por inercia, se sonrojó con más violencia y ya estaba dispuesto a deslizar su mano hacia los contenedores de arcilla además de gritarle unas cuantas palabrotas, cuando oyó por primera vez hablar al hombre.

—Dei... Mm~ Dei-chan...—una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con suavidad, mientras no dejaba de tomarlo fuertemente.

Deidara echó un vistazo a su rostro, sobresaltado, y parpadeó sorprendido al ver sus orbes negros aún cerrados.

Seguía dormido. No había despertado.

Entonces... estaba hablando en sueños.

Y... estaba diciendo su nombre.

Y por si fuera poco... se había abrazado a él mientras lo hacía...

Se mordió la lengua y el labio inferior para no lanzar un grito de frustración, en lo que el Uchiha continuaba murmurando soñoliento:

—Dei-chan... Te amo... Te amo demasiado...

"_Está dormido... Está dormido...Está dormido..." _se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, intentando que el acelerado "doki-doki" de su corazón se serenase un poco y rogando, a pesar de su inmenso orgullo, que su amante despertara y lo dejara dormir en paz de una vez.

La estúpida leche no surtió efecto esta vez, maldita sea...

—Se siente bien... tu cuerpo es tan suave... Me encantas cuando estás así...—seguía susurrando, sin soltarlo ni dejar de sonreír ni un momento.

"_¡Maldito Madara! N-no digas cosas esas cosas, uhn...", _a medida que las dulces frases subían de tono, su sonrojo se hacía más profundo. Debía despertarlo antes de que se ahogara con su propia respiración.

—Y también cuando estás tan excitado... Dentro de ti... —el joven contuvo la respiración por unos instantes y apretó con fuerza los puños de sus manos. _"Eso no..."_—se siente tan cálido... Dei-chan yo...

— ¡¡CIERRA ESA MALDITA BOCA, UHN!! —de una certera patada en el vientre, lo envió al otro lado del cuarto, parándose con sobrehumana rapidez y tomando entre sus dedos toda la arcilla que poseía, se dispuso a hacer _arte_ al líder de Akatsuki.

-o-o-o-

Minutos después, todo Akatsuki estaba despierto y la mayoría no estaban felices, precisamente. Ya era la cuarta noche que debían abandonar las sábanas a mitad de madrugada por culpa de "Tobi" y el explosivo artista rubio. Desde el pasillo, se oían los gritos provenientes de la habitación.

— ¡Sempai! ¡Cálmese, por favor! ¡¿Por qué ataca a Tobi?! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!—.

— ¡¡Cállate!! ¡Quédate quieto, uhn! ¡¡Eres un idiota, Tobi!!—.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó Pein, suspirando con resignación, y ya cansado como el resto de la organización de sus usuales peleas.

— ¡Todo es culpa de él, uhn! —se defendió Deidara, señalando al aludido y sin percatarse del sonrojo aún presente en sus pómulos.

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico, líder-san! —el shinobi de la Lluvia distinguió el resplandor rojizo detrás de la máscara y sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su piel.

—Deidara y Tobi, váyanse a dormir. No quiero oír más una sola palabra de ustedes. —concluyó el "líder", regresando a descansar lo que quedaba de noche.

Cuando ambos estuvieron solos nuevamente, Deidara se puso frente a él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido:

— ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que eres sonámbulo, uhn?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —respondió confundido y con su voz verdadera, quitándose el estorbo anaranjado del rostro.

—No te hagas el imbécil. Sí lo eres. —lo acusó, cruzándose de brazos. —Es... la última vez que te ayudo a que nadie sepa quien eres, uhn...

—No tengo idea de qué hablas, Dei-chan. ¿De verdad soy sonámbulo?—.

— ¡No me jodas! —le dio la espalda, claramente ofendido, aunque sin saber muy bien porqué.

—Hablo en serio. Si es cierto lo que dices, es imposible que yo lo sepa, ya que las personas que sufren ese trastorno del sueño nunca saben que lo padecen. Además...

—No me trates como un niño. Sé lo que significa. ¿Pero estás seguro que nunca te sucedió antes? —lo interrumpió, sentándose sobre el lecho.

—Uhm~... No que yo recuerde. —sonrió y volvió a recostarse, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. —Pero creo que es una suerte tenerte a ti para ayudarme...

—Idiota... —cuando el sonrojo parecía ya olvidado, se dispuso a volver a aparecer en sus mejillas. — Sólo duérmete, uhn...

—Ya no tengo sueño. Y por lo que parece, tú tampoco. ¿Qué te parece si _empleamos_ el tiempo que nos queda en _otra_ cosa...?

— ¡Duérmete sino quieres que te mate, uhn!

* * *

**¡Finalle!** xD Pobre Dei-chan, él tiene imsomnio y Mada es sonámbulo x3 Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D

Lo siento mucho~ Anni, si crees que me quedó largo, pero a mí me sale así xD Si lo hiciera corto no me saldría u_u Igual, espero que te haya gustado x3

**¡También perdona la tardanza y si me echabas de menos, aquí regresé para joder feliz de la vida, muajajajá xD!**

¡Nos vemos moi-vite x3!

Cualquier cosa que deseen dejen un simple review, Mary se los agradecerá xD

**¡Sayonara! **(A seguir escribiendo n_n)


End file.
